


Wake-Up Call

by yevonscribbles



Series: Time Between [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: High School, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yevonscribbles/pseuds/yevonscribbles
Summary: In with Bobby and Gideon explore their budding relationship.





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! With the success and feedback based off my first Bobby x Gideon work Backroads I am going to create a series! This series has a clear ending in sight and will be a fun ride. Thank you all for the support!

“ROBERT CATMULL GET UP!!!” A roar came from the kitchen. Bobby attempted to cover his muzzle with his large tan paws. The teenager had not slept well last night thinking about his evening with Gideon Grey. He had finally built up enough courage to kiss the chubby fox and they had spent several hours cuddling in the back of the cougar’s blue truck. After dropping Gideon off at his small house the teen had came home before curfew. Luckily Bobby’s father hadn’t said anything but he did give the cougar a smirk before Bobby could take a shower and wash off the scent of fox.

“RRRROOOOBBBBEEERRRTTTT I WILL COME GET YOU!” Another roar shook the house. Reluctantly the teen got up with a stretch and put on some sweatpants before heading downstairs. Standing next to the stove was a lioness in neon workout clothes who was preparing breakfast. She swayed her hips to and fro as she hummed some catchy tune. With a loud yawn Bobby took a seat at the dining nook next to the kitchen. Turning the lioness gave her step-son a toothy grin.

“Well good morning sunshine!” She took a plate and placed it in front of the cougar. “I was about to come roar in your ear you know…”

“I know Susan you do it all the time…” Bobby replied groggily. “Thank you for the pancakes… Did Dad already leave?” Susan smiled and made a plate of her own. Turning off the stove the lioness sat across from her step-son and nodded.

“Yep Tom had to hit the office early. He left you a note in the living room though.” She pointed her fork across the house and smiled. Right when Bobby began to take a sip of orange juice the lioness pounced. “So what are you up to today… More making out with your foxy boyfriend?”

Bobby almost spit out his drink but was able to swallow and went into a coughing fit. Once recovered he looked at the lioness with a glare and felt his cheeks warm. Susan just smiled a wide toothy grin.

“I...ah… What are you talking about Susan?” The cougar tried to hide his embarrassment but was quickly failing. The lioness had actually been the first person Bobby came out to about a year ago. His parents had divorced when he was young and his father remarried after a few years and a lot of dating with the lioness. Susan and Bobby had built a quick friendship much to his father’s joy. Bobby’s Mom Fiona had moved up to the Meadowlands and had remarried just a year ago to a female wolf named Moria. The teen was always thankful that his odd blended family got along and was respectful of each other. Bobby felt like he took his supportive family for granted sometimes.

“You can try to act like you don’t know but your Dad and I have see the way you blush when you talk about that Grey boy.” Susan smiled. “As long as you're safe we don’t mind. Matter of fact we talked about it last night.”

“Nothing is going on…” Bobby felt his ears droop. He tried to make eye contact with the lioness but couldn’t.

“Robert Catmull you can’t tell a lie to save your life… Your just like your father…” Susan sighed.

“Fine fine I like him O.K.” Bobby admitted. “I made him a CD yesterday and we listened to it in the truck… and we kissed…” The cougar mumbled. The lioness dropped her fork with a loud clunk. Worried the teen looked up at his step-mother only to see her hold her paws to her muzzle with a toothy smile.

“EEEEE!!!! WAIT TILL I TELL YOUR DAD!!!” Susan could barely contain her excitement. Pulling out her phone she made a few quick types on the device then got up out of her chair. 

“Wait! No!” Bobby pleaded. “I will tell him tonight I swear just don’t tell him!” Looking back at her step-son the lioness giggled.

“Why? He thought you boys had sex last night.” Susan said.

Dumbfounded the cougar felt his jaw go slack. “He thought WHAT?”

“That you and Gideon had sex. I said all you guys did was make out but Tom was adamant that he was right so we made a bet. So thanks to you being a gentle-mammal I won $20 bucks!” The lioness put away her dishes and picked up her bag that was sitting on the kitchen counter.

“You… You two bet on me!?” Bobby couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Yeah Bobby, we were going to get Fiona and Moria in on the bet but there wasn’t enough time.” Susan rummaged through her bag and pulled out a key ring. “Now I have a yoga class to teach and will be home around 2. If you want to bring Gideon over to study that's fine with me just text me so I don’t interrupt anything.” With a wave the lioness moved to the door. “I love you Bobby! Have a good day.” And with that the lioness was gone. 

Bobby went back to his breakfast and tried to process how his family was taking his first romantic encounter. After finishing his food the cougar cleaned up the dishes from breakfast and took a shower. Once cleaned up and dressed Bobby found the letter left by his dad. All the hand scribbled note read ‘Be safe please. Also please invite this boy over for dinner soon! Love, T-’

Attached to the letter was a box of condoms. The teen rolled his eyes and took the box up to his room where he hid them in his sock drawer. With a loud sigh Bobby flopped on his bed and thought. He couldn’t believe that his Dad thought he was already having sex with Gideon… Not the thought hadn’t crossed his mind… Or that he hadn’t looked up chubby fox porn pretending the mammals on the screen to be Gideon… The cougar felt his face begin to heat up from the blush forming on his face.

After a fresh cold shower to calm down, Bobby called the foxes home phone to see when they pair could meet up and work on the essays Gideon needed to get done for school. The cougar found himself blushing as he waited for the fox to answer.

“Ello?” A heavy female voice asked.

“Um yes...is Gideon there?” Bobby asked with some concern. He was certain he called the right number.

“Yeah he’s reading in his room right now...Wait is this that Catmull boy!?” The voice grumbled.

“Yes...I’m Bobby Catmull…” The cougar asked.

“Well sweet sawgrass boy I’m Savannah Grey! I’m under the impression your sweet on mah Giddy!” Savannah said with a laugh. Bobby rubbed his forehead. Apparently all the adults were going to give the boys a hard time.

“MAH!” A voice cracked over the phone. “Don’t give Bobby a hard time!”

“Well of course Gid. That’s mah job as your mother!” Savannah cackled. “Would ya like to talk to yer boyfriend?” She teased.

“Yes please…” Gideon took the phone and let out a sigh. “Hey Bobby!”

“So I see your family has been teasing you too…” The cougar chuckled.

“It has been nothing but questions about ya all morning! What about you?” Gideon asked.

“Same, my Dad even gave me some condoms and told me to be safe.” The pair shared a laugh. “So you ready to be picked up?” Bobby asked.

“Come on over!” Gideon exclaimed. “I’ll be ready and waiting. Drive safe!”

“Will do...Babe…” Bobby added with a smile.

A few minutes and a quiet drive to and from Gideon’s house later the pair was back at the Catmull household. The fox looked around the large home in awe. 

“This is some house…” Gideon said with a whistle. He placed a wrapped package on the kitchen counter and set his worn bookbag down on the floor. The fox had never seen such a clean kitchen with new appliances and granite countertops. It looked like one of those professional chef kitchens he had seen on TV when he watched cooking shows with his Grandma. Hours were spent as a young red fox cuddled next to his Grandma as she took notes and planned recipes from those shows. Occasionally Gideon would ask a question or make a comment of his own causing the old fox to smile and laugh. They were some of the teens most treasured memories.

“Hey Gid what’s that?” The cougar asked placing a paw around the foxes waist and pointing at the wrapped package.

“Ah made us some pie...It’s not much but ah wanted to thank ya for mah CD.” Gideon blushed. He enjoyed the feeling of having Bobby close. “There is even extra for yer Dad and Mom…”

“Oh awesome! Thank you Gid! You didn’t have to do that.” Bobby rubbed his muzzle on the foxes cheek. Moving away from Gideon the cougar brought out some plates and silverware. The fox took a knife and opened the package. Bobby smiled at the golden pie while the fox gingerly cut the pie in four slices and prepared two servings. Taking the plates the cougar smiled. “Here, follow me and we can eat and work on your essays in my room.” Picking up his backpack the fox smiled.

The pair made their way to the teens bedroom. Nervously the fox sat on the large bed and held his backpack close. Taking a seat next to him Bobby smiled.

“Well?” The cougar chuckled. “Are you gonna put down your backpack so we can eat?”

“Oh...ahhh…” Gideon flushed. Setting down his bag the fox felt like his face was on fire. Bobby offered him a plate before taking the first bite of his pie. At first the cougar said nothing and Gideon was worried that he messed up or something was wrong with his present.

“...Gideon… You made this yourself?” Bobby asked.

“...Yeah… It’s mah Grandma’s recipe… Is it that bad?” Gideon asked taking a bite of his own pie. It tasted fine, not as good as his Grandma’s but not horrid.

“...I have never had pie this good in my life…” The cougar took another huge bite of his portion. Gideon watched as his new boyfriend quickly devoured the baked good. Before he knew it the cougar was finished and picking crumbs off the plate with his large paw. The red fox ate a few more bites before offering the rest of his treat to Bobby. 

“Here!” Gideon smiled. “Since ya like it so much! Ah can always make more.” Taking the plate the tan cougar excitedly make quick work of the rest of the foxes portion. Putting both plates down on his night stand the cougar turned to his boyfriend. With a large smile he wrapped his arms around Gidion and pulled him close.

“Thank you so much!” Bobby nuzzled Gideon’s head. “Why didn’t you tell me you could cook!?”

“Ah can do a little baking and ah few meals but ah wouldn’t say ah can cook.” Gideon looked up at his boyfriend and planted a kiss on his cheek. “But ah am happy you liked mah pie. It means a lot.” Bobby smiled and returned the kiss, this time on the lips. The fox kissed back with a little more force. Before the pair realized it they were making out while their paws explored each others forms.

*****

“Bobby!!! I’m Home!!!” Susan roared from the front door. Making her way to the kitchen the lioness put down her purse and noticed half a pie sitting on the counter. Cursing to herself Susan checked her phone. Sure enough Bobby had texted letting her know that Gideon was over and that they were studying in his room. ‘I really hope I didn’t interrupt something…’ Susan thought to herself.

Bobby poked his head out of his room and waved his step-mother over. “Hey welcome home! Do you want to meet Gid?” The teenage asked before disappearing back into his room. Susan made her way down the hall and opened the door. Bobby was sitting on his bed strumming his guitar while a plump red fox sat at the cougar’s desk surrounded by piles of papers and open textbooks. Looking up the fox smiled.

“Hi Mrs. Catmull!” The fox said with some cheer. Bobby grinned from the bed.

“Hello yourself! You must be Gideon! Pleasure to meet you!” The lioness offered a paw which the fox took and gave a gentle shake. Gideon looked up at Susan in awe.

“Bobby ya never said yer Mom was this beautiful!” Gideon barked. The cougar let out a loud laugh. “Ma’am if ya would like there is some extra pie ah brought over in the kitchen. Least ah can do for letting me work on homework here.”

“I saw that!” Susan smiled. At least the young fox had some good manners. Based on all the rumors following the boy all of Bunny Burrows made Gideon sound like a hooligan or a delinquent of some sort. “Where did you get that pie? It looks amazing!”

“Oh he made it himself!” Bobby said smirking as the red fox blushed from the attention.

“No way! Gid that is awesome!” Susan smiled. “Well I have some paperwork to do and a pie to eat, let me know if you boy’s need anything.” The lioness waved and made her way back to the kitchen.

“Thank you Susan!” Bobby called after his step-mother

“Thank you Ma’am!” Gideon added. The boys giggled to themselves and went back to their projects. A few minutes later a loud roar came from the kitchen.

“Oh My Goodness!!!” Susan exclaimed. The pair exchanged a worried look and rushed out of the bedroom door. Peering down the hallway, Bobby was the first to call out.

“Susan are you ok!?” The cougar ask with some concern.

“Gideon this is the best pie I have ever tasted in my life!!! I will pay you to make this everyday! I am not even joking!” The lioness called back causing the boys to go into another laughing fit. The teens went back to work while the lioness would occasionally roar another slew of complaints at the fox while enjoying the home-made baked good.

A few hour later Bobby took Gideon home after catching the fox up on his homework. Parking in front of Gideon’s small home the pair held hands and smiled. Neither teen wanted to break the silence and just enjoyed the feeling of being beside each other. Finally Gideon spoke.

“Ah appreciate ya helping me with these essays. Ah think ah can actually graduate now. All thanks to ya Bobby…” The fox leaned closer and kissed the cougars cheek. “And thank ya fer letting me be beside ya all day. It helped a lot… And yer Mom seemed really nice.”

Bobby paused and squeezed Gideon’s paw. “You know she isn’t my biological mother right?” The fox just giggled.

“Ah kinda figured...Ah might not be that bright but ah knew that. Doesn’t mean ya don’t care about each other.” Gideon hesitated before continuing. “What happened to yer birth Mom?”

Now it was Bobby’s turn to laugh. “She’s fine! She live’s up in the Meadowlands with her wife. We talk all the time!”

“Her...Wife?” Gideon asked.

“Yep. They got married about a year ago.” Bobby ruffled the long red fur on the foxes head. Playfully Gideon batted away the cougars paws. “What? Does that surprise you?”

“Ah little...Ah guess ah never thought people like us could get...What ah mean…” The foxes blue eyes looked up at the cougar. “Ah didn’t think people like us could get happy endings…” Bobby cupped his great paw around the foxes cheek and smiled.

“Yeah… We can get happy endings too…” The cougar leaned down and once again kissed the lips of his boyfriend. Breaking the kiss and getting out of the truck the teen fox waved goodbye and disappeared into his small house as Bobby drove off. Making his way to his bed, Gideon thought of all the names he had been called, all the abuse he had dealt with, and for the first time in his life the fox felt like he could have a life after all the negative things he had to overcome...Assuming he could find a job…

*****

“Hey Susan! Hey Bobby! I’m Home!” Tom threw down his briefcase and stretched his back. He could hear strumming and music coming from his son’s bedroom and resolved to check in on the teen later. His wife came into the kitchen and gave him a passionate kiss.

“Hello lover, welcome home!” The lioness purred. “There is a surprise for you.” Susan pushed a covered plate over to her husband with a wicked smile. The elder cougar sniffed at the plate and could smell cherries and sugar.

“I didn’t think you liked baking… Who made the pie?” Tom asked with a smirk. His wife gave him a playful smack before uncovering the plate. She handed the cougar a fork with a wink.

“That Gideon boy made it for us. Go on try it!” Susan encouraged. With a frown Tom took a cautious small bite. The elder cougar dropped the fork.

“BOBBY GET IN HERE!” Tom roared. A minute later the music coming from the young cougars room stopped and Bobby came into the kitchen with a worried look.

“...Yeah Dad… Did I do something wrong?” Bobby asked with his ears folded to his head.

“You have my permission to marry Gideon Grey!” Tom exclaimed. “This pie is the best damn pie I have ever eaten in my life…” After a pause Susan busted out laughing and nearly fell over. Bobby could feel his face start to burn from blushing.

“DAD! WE JUST STARTED DATING!” The young cougar flicked his tail in annoyance before retreating back to his room. With a slam of his door the teen once again began to play music but much louder this time. However the music did little to drown out the laughter coming from his parents in the kitchen.

Annoyed the teen flopped on his bed and thought about how a future would be with the red fox he had grown so fond of. Could it really work? With a sigh the large cat pushed the thoughts away and went back to playing his guitar to the tune of a love song.


End file.
